Reunion
by Hugs6
Summary: Two toys who thought they'd lost each other get the reunion they deserve


_She heard something, though she couldn't see anything and she didn't dare move. She'd been trained all her life not to move when the humans were around, and the voices she heard were definitely human._

 _"I found her at a yard sale. I got her for Pauline's room, but Pauline didn't really like her plus we're moving and... I want you to have it. Don't say no I know your little girl will love it she always likes things like this and we really do have no room in the truck please."_

 _"Okay fine I'll take it. Thank you. I'll miss you." She felt something. The bag she was in exchanged hands and brushed against something. She was jostled._

 _"Bonnie will love her."_

* * *

"Mommy what is it?!" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Its a lamp."

"Why's she have sheep? Where'd you get it?"

"Well, that's Little Bo Peep who lost her sheep and didn't know where to find them?"

"I remember! We learned that in class!" The little girl giggled then asked,

"Where'd you get it?"

"Pauline's mommy gave it to me. They're moving."

"I know. I'm sad. But I like the lamp!" They set the lamp on Bonnie's night table and plugged it in, and as the new light lit up the room Bonnie ran to get her toys to introduce them to Bo Peep.

"Bo Peep this is Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly, Totoro, the peas-in-a-pod and Chuckles the clown. Guys this is Bo Peep. Oh! You need to meet Woody! He's my cowboy. He has a hat and a snake in his boot and somebody's poisoned the water hole oh well never mind you'll like him I promise." She dropped all her toys on the bed and ran to get Woody.

"This is Woody!" She grinned shoving the cowboy doll up close to Bo Peep's pretty porcelain face. Then her mother stepped into the doorway.

"Bonnie come on we're going to Pizza planet."

"Yayyy! Can I bring a toy?"

"Sure but just one." Bonnie thought long and hard about it. She wasn't sure but eventually grabbed Dolly, dropping Woody on the bed.

* * *

 _He wasn't sure. The second he heard Bonnie's car leave he had to get up and check and be sure. He was nervous though. He'd been tricked by brands before. He remembered the time he mistook a similar Buzz Lightyear toy for their Buzz. This was probably just a copy. He'd talk to her and she would have no idea who he was. She would look like Bo Peep but not really be her. He had every right to be nervous._

 _"Bo Peep?" He asked._

 _"Woody? Is that you? Are you really?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to be tricked. She didn't remember how one in a million her Woody was, if she had she would have known right away. But the second he lifted his boot and showed the scribbled word, Andy, in that instance she knew. She threw herself at him, launching herself the short distance from the table to the bed. He caught her with a laugh and a sigh._

 _"Careful, you'll break and I am not losing you again."_

 _"Never. Nothing can separate us now. We've been away long enough."_

 _"How many people owned you?"_

 _"Too many... Not all of them were that nice. One of my sheep got broken... But now its okay. How'd you end up here? What happened to Andy?"_

 _"Andy grew up. He donated all of us to Bonnie. She's a good kid."_

 _"Wait, all of you? Is everyone here?"_

 _"Well Barbie lives in a preschool with her boyfriend, and some of the others were also sold, but almost everyone is here. Buzz, Jessie, Hamm, Rex, Slinky, and now you."_

 _"Us. I never want to be just me again."_

 _"Me neither. I never thought this day would come. Everyone else will be so excited."_

 _"Yeah. I'm excited. A new life here. Us. Forever." Bo Peep smiled, leaned in, and kissed Woody. Woody would never see Andy again. His life would never be the way it was when he lived in Andy's house. But at least he had his Bo Peep. At least they had each other. After all they'd been through, they deserved a little happy ever after._

 _At least for now._

* * *

 **Bo was cut from Toy Story 3 because realistically she would have melted in the incinerator scene. But Woody and Bo are so cute together I thought I'd give them the reunion they deserved. Since she was sold rather than broken or lost it was easy to bring her back into the picture.**


End file.
